


In Disguise - Day 20 - out of character clothes

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [20]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punk, Rough Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex, honestly, where did the plot come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Godric wore a pair of tight jeans with a few carefully placed holes and an even tighter shirt that was missing an arm and had at least as many holes as the jeans - some of them haphazardly closed by safety pins. His feet were in a pair of clunky leather boots, well worn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Disguise - Day 20 - out of character clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Why again hadn’t he checked who was ruling in New York right now? Anatolios had never liked Godric, and now he was king here when Godric had to spend some time in New York to meet with Eric. Godric and Anatolios had last seen each other almost half a decade ago, but Godric had no hopes that this had been enough time for Anatolios to finally get over his unreasonable fear that Godric would try to take his place, take his power away.

Godric was older, by almost two centuries, and despite his small stature he was the stronger of the two - something Anatolios was all too aware of. For most vampires, strength meant power and they used their strength to rise to the highest position possible. Anatolios had been Sheriff of a large, rich area when Godric had sworn allegiance to King Aldric as well and had been appointed Sheriff of the next larger area. For some reason Anatolios had never believed that Godric had no intentions to fight him for his power and influence.

They had tolerated each other, barely, when they had to appear at the king’s court, but every encounter that happened in one of their areas had ended in a fight. Not a physical one, Anatolios knew all too well that he’d never win one of those, but threats had been made - against Eric as well. After twenty years of this, Godric had been tired of the constant fighting and - with the king’s permission - had taken his leave. Anatolios had gloated, threatened him some more.

“If I ever see you in my area again, you are dead, Godric. As will be your progeny.” The words still rang in Godric’s mind. A sheriff already had a lot of vampires working for him and Anatolios would not dare take him on in a fair fight - but as a king, he had so much more power at his disposal. Godric knew it was a huge risk to be anywhere in Anatolios’ kingdom, both for him and for Eric. But he had to take this risk, there was no way for him to contact Eric and they had agreed to meet in New York. If Godric didn’t go, Eric would be on his own - too dangerous.

He sighed and tried to come up with a plan that would get them both in and out of New York unharmed.

Luckily the current Sheriff of the area, Vincent, had never seen Godric or Eric before, so he should be able to keep his appointment with Eric if he disguised himself a bit. At least Godric had heard about the change in rulership before he arrived and had to get the Sheriff’s permission to stay in the area, so he was prepared.

He had bought some clothes at a thrift store last night and spent some time making them look even more worn and distressed. Now he wore a pair of tight jeans with a few carefully placed holes and an even tighter shirt that was missing an arm and had at least as many holes as the jeans - some of them haphazardly closed by safety pins. His feet were in a pair of clunky leather boots, well worn but too clean; he’d have to make sure to dirty them up before he arrived. A bit of make-up, hair styled into spikes, and he was ready - he’d look like a lot of teenage boys on the streets and should be able to pretend to be a rather newly turned vampire.

One last glance in the mirror to make sure his costume was complete, and he was out of the door on the way in the city to make his appearance at the Sheriff’s headquarters. Godric really hoped he could get away with the disguise, or if not, that he could find Eric before he arrived in New York and put himself in danger without even knowing about it. 

An hour later, now with appropriately dirty shoes, he stood in front of the bar that was used as a front for the Sheriff’s headquarters. Godric looked around, pretending to be bored, and took note of all available exits in case he had to flee. Then he walked slowly up to the bar.

“Need to speak to Vincent, he in?” Godric asked in a fake Chicago accent.

“What do you want from him?” The bartender, a twenty-something, tall man with dark hair, asked gruffly.

“Been told I’d better ‘pay my respects’ to him, if I want to stay in the city for a while.” Godric rolled his eyes at the words ‘pay my respects’.

The bartender laughed at that. “Through the back door. And cut the attitude, he won’t like it nearly as much as I do.”

Godric nodded his thanks and went to the door the bartender had indicated. So far so good, but the vampires behind that door would be far less easy to trick than this inexperienced human they had working for them. He knocked rapidly and the door was opened a moment later by a dark skinned vampire girl - she could not have been older than 16 when she was turned.

“Hey, I’m here to see Vincent.” He gave her his most boyish smile, trying to seem young and inexperienced - even if he could see that she was at least a few decades old and wouldn’t fall for his flirting.

“And you are?” Just as he had expected she didn’t smile back.

“Alan, ‘ve been told to see Vincent if I want to stay in the area for a while.” He let his smile falter and looked down at his feet. Pretending to be shy and insecure would make him seem impossibly young, a fact that he had used to his advantage many times before.

“Come in, I’ll take you to him.” She stepped aside and motioned for him to enter.

Godric didn’t like to leave the only exit behind - well, the only one he knew of. But he didn’t have much choice. And he was sure that there were more exits back here, the Sheriff wouldn’t reside in a place with just one, easily blocked way in and out. Godric carefully glanced around, trying not to be obvious about it. The hallway he was in was unremarkable, and there were only two doors at the end of it. They stopped in front of the door at the right side, and his guide - who hadn’t told him her name - knocked in a distinct rhythm. Then she opened the door without waiting for an answer.

Godric entered after her, they were in a large room looking like a mix of living room and office - with couches and arm chairs to the left of the door and a huge desk at the far end. There were five vampires seated in that area - two women, three men - all of which stared at him as he walked past, though luckily he didn’t know any of them. Two more doors led out of the room and something that looked like a ventilation shaft was over the desk. Godric was motioned by his guide to walk over to the desk, behind which a tall blond vampire with a mustache and long hair was sitting. He wore a suit with the typical wide labels and a wide, wildly patterned tie, he’d fit right in with the businessmen in the city.

“You’ve been asking for me?” A deep voice, brusk but not unfriendly, asked.

“You must be Vincent?” Godric pushed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet, trying to look insecure.

“Yes, I’m the Sheriff here, and you are?” Vincent’s eyes narrowed at the informal way Godric addressed him.

“Alan, Charlotte told me to come to you if I want to stay in New York.” He casually threw in the name of Chicago’s current Sheriff.

“She should have taught you better manners before sending you here, or your maker should have done so.”

“That fucker? He turned me, showed me how to hunt, told me not to get caught by humans and left! He didn’t even tell me his name!” Godric put some anger into his voice. “‘M glad Charlotte found me.”

“Mind your language!” Vincent didn’t shout, but if Godric had been as young as he pretended to be, he’d certainly be shivering in fear now. “Not that I approve of what your maker did, but I expect respect from you,” he continued in a slightly calmer tone of voice.

“‘M sorry,” Godric mumbled and shuffled his feet again. “Just makes me angry to think about him.”

Vincent waved a hand impatiently at his apology. “How long do you intend to stay?”

Godric shrugged. “Few days, maybe longer. Never been here before.”

“Then I don’t mind, just be sure to follow the rules, I won’t be lenient if you break them.”

From all Godric had heard, he certainly wasn’t. Vincent ruled with a hard hand, and offenders were punished harshly. “Won’t do that.” He made his voice break a little. “And Charlotte taught me the rules, so I know what to do and what not.”

“Then go. If you need a safe place to spend the day, be back at least an hour before sunrise or the doors will be closed for you.”

“Thank you.” The relief in Godric’s voice was real this time, he was glad to get out of here. The longer he stayed the higher the risk that someone would see through his disguise.

He quickly left the way he had come, nodding at the other vampires in passing. The dark skinned girl was standing next to the door leading back into the bar again and opened it for him when he approached.

“Are you staying?” She asked.

“Yeah, a few days.”

“In case nobody told you, hour before sunset or this door stays closed. Of course you can always go to ground in a park or cemetery.” 

“Thanks, I’ll remember to be back in time.” He grinned at her, then stepped through the door into the bar. A nod to the bartender, and he was out on the street again. 

Godric was careful and checked that he hadn’t been followed, made a few unexpected twists and turns and even went into a bar for half an hour to distract anyone who might try to keep an eye on him. Once he was certain that he was unobserved, he went across town to where he wanted to meet Eric. He really hoped that Eric would arrive today or tomorrow; he didn’t want to spend more time here than necessary, the risk was too high. If they discovered his real identity, he wasn’t safe here - thanks to a king who was holding a grudge. 

The night passed, no Eric in sight, and dawn was coming closer and closer. Less than two hours to go until sunrise now. Godric pondered whether it was worth the risk to spend the day with Vincent and his nest of vampires, or if he should better seek shelter elsewhere. But that would make them even more suspicious, he was pretending to be a new vampire, who wouldn’t be as resourceful as Godric. And if he had to stay a few days, he couldn’t afford suspicion. Still, at the headquarters the risk was high to run into a vampire he had met before, who would give away his real identity. He’d have to make up his mind soon.

Before Godric could make a decision, he felt eyes on him and turned around. There, at the next corner stood Eric, staring at him. When Godric’s eyes met his, Eric walked slowly over, still staring.

“What are you wearing?” Eric whispered, while his gaze travelled up and down Godric’s body.

“A disguise, let’s get out of here and I’ll explain.” Godric grabbed Eric’s arm and turned him around. “We need to find a place where nobody can see us, then you have to fly us out.” His voice was so low that none of the humans around them would be able to hear.

“Now? Shouldn’t we find a resting place?” Eric asked back, just as quietly, while he let himself be led away by Godric.

“Don’t argue with me, we don’t have time for that. I’ll explain later.”

They had reached a small back alley between two buildings, and Godric dragged Eric in there. As soon as they were out of sight, Eric tried to press him into a wall and kiss him. 

“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me in this outfit?” He asked, voice thick with arousal.

“Eric, we really don’t have time for this, get us out of here.” Godric pushed Eric back with a pang of regret, he had missed Eric and having sex with him.

Eric sighed, but obediently pulled Godric in his arms and flew straight up until they couldn’t be seen by any human. 

“Where do we go?” Eric wanted to know.

“I don’t care, any place far enough away from New York that the Sheriff won’t find us before we move out of his area completely.” 

Eric nodded and turned west, flying them over the city and the suburbs within a few minutes. Godric filled him in on what had happened and why he had thought a disguise would be his best option. When they reached a small town, Eric set them down behind a house with boarded over windows. 

“I’ve stayed here a week ago, it’s as safe as we can get tonight. Everything else I know of is too far to reach in time before sunrise.” Eric informed Godric while he carefully loosened a few boards on a large window.

Moments later he swung them to the side and Godric slipped through the narrow opening, closely followed by Eric. The boards were pulled back from the inside, making it almost impossible to spot that they had been manipulated at all. Then Eric grabbed Godric’s hand and all but dragged him through a few rooms with broken furniture and peeling wallpaper until they reached a set of stairs leading to the basement. Eric turned on a small electric torch, even if they didn’t really need it to find their way. Down the stairs, around a corner and they were in a room that obviously had been used as a sleeping place before - there were a mattress and a few blankets in a corner.

“I really don’t care why you are wearing this, but it makes me want to fuck you through the nearest available surface.” Eric carelessly dropped the torch and pushed Godric against the closest wall. “And I wanted to do that from the moment I saw you looking like this.” 

Eric pressed up against Godric and pulled him into a desperate, messy kiss - all tongue and teeth. Godric moaned into the kiss, he had missed Eric, wanted him. His tight jeans were almost painful where they pressed against his erection, and he writhed against Eric’s body to get more friction. Eric pulled away from the kiss with a groan and forcefully turned Godric around before pushing him into the wall again. Godric barely managed to get his hands up before his face hit the wall and he moaned at the rough treatment. He loved when Eric manhandled him like this, made him feel small and weak.

Godric’s jeans were yanked down, he hadn’t even noticed that Eric had opened them - maybe he hadn’t. Then slick fingers slid over his arse, between his cheeks, inside, and Godric pushed back to take them even deeper. He didn’t care any more about how Eric had managed to undress him and find lube at the same time, he just wanted more, wanted to get fucked. They’d done this so many times and yet, it never got less exciting. 

“Need you.” He gasped out.

An almost desperate moan answered him, then the fingers were gone and replaced by Eric’s cock. Godric pushed back onto it at the same time as Eric thrust forward, and Godric cried out at the sudden, perfect, too much, oh so right feeling of being fucked hard. Everything from then on was just the push and pull of bodies, delicious slide of Eric inside of him, hands gripping him hard enough to bruise - if only for a short time - and blunt teeth buried in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The scent of their arousal and the sounds of them fucking filled the room and finally, way too soon, it was all too much, too intense and Godric came with a cry. He slumped against the wall, only held upright by Eric’s hands on his hips. Eric thrust into him a few more times, hard, fast, without any rhythm, then he stilled, and Godric could feel him spill inside. 

They took a few moments to come down from their orgasms, then Eric gently - such a stark contrast to his earlier roughness - pulled Godric over to the bed. He helped Godric out of his boots so he could get rid of the remnants of his jeans. Apparently Eric hadn’t bothered opening them, they were ripped and unwearable. 

“You need to find some new clothes for me, before we can leave tomorrow.” Godric grinned at Eric.

“Can it be another pair of tight jeans?” Eric asked back with a matching grin.

Godric just laughed at that and pulled Eric into his arms. “If that leads to more fantastic sex, I won’t complain. Though I prefer my usual clothes, much more comfortable.”

Eric laughed with him and wrapped his arms around Godric’s waist. They had to curl up close together to fit onto the small mattress, but they didn’t mind. Tomorrow they could move on, find a better and more secure place to stay, for now this would have to do. And it wasn’t the worst place they’d slept in, not by a long shot.


End file.
